


Forever Beating Heart

by craii_meaRiver



Series: Yandere Kenma AU [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Yandere, its just a kiss to a actual heart, no beta we die like men, there's necrophilia in this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craii_meaRiver/pseuds/craii_meaRiver
Summary: Oh, how Kenma loves everything about Shoyo.Everything.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Yandere Kenma AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787245
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Forever Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Today's my birthday!! So I decided to post my favorite story! The reason the rating is M it's because Kenma kisses Shoyo's decaitated head and heart (which is out of his body). If you aren't comftrible with that then pls dont read.
> 
> Again, happy birthday to me! and hope you like it!!

Kenma entered his dark apartment annoyed. He had to stay longer at work than he originally planned because some of his coworkers messed up calculations for the next experiment. Kenma let out a sigh in frustration.  _ Idiots, I work with complete idiots _ , he thought. 

Turning the living room and kitchen lights on, he took off his blazer and unbuttoned his shirt to try and get some cold air on his overheated body. It was no fun to walk around with multiple layers of clothing in summer, Kenma knew that from experience. Walking in the kitchen Kenma settled for a cup of coffee and some crackers as food for the time being, he was too tired to make decent food and he needed to check on his beloved.

With food in hand, Kenma made his way to the door at the end of his hallway. It was always a bit cold around this area but Kenma was used to it, considering he went in and stayed there for hours on end when he had the extra time.

The door opened as soon as Kenma punched the passcode in, a cloud of cold air left the room and spreaded through the hallway. Kenma just stepped in the room and made sure to close the door so that no more cold hair left the room. When he turned the lights on, Kenma was greeted with the head of his lover, Hinata Shoyo, resting on the shelf facing the door. Kenma walked up to him and kissed him. 

“I’m back Shoyo,” Kenma said in a sickly sweet tone, not expecting an answer.

Kenma reached for a brown cardboard box a little away from Shoyo's head. The box was left opened and inside lay a glass dome, which Kenma carefully took out.

Smiling, Kenma lifted the top of the dome and took out the precious content inside. Shoyo’s heart, still beating to this very day. Still beating for Kenma, and only Kenma. Lifting it up to his face Kenma gave Shoyo’s heart a peck. It was another part of Shoyo, another part of him to love. 


End file.
